


Day 1 - Get Lucky

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: 6 years have passed since the war ended with the defeat of Voldemort. The M is a new wizarding nightclub in London, but what makes it so special? The fact that it's absolutely ordinary and totally Muggle. Draco Malfoy loves spending his nights there, drinking scotch and waiting for something, or someone, that will blow his mind. Tonight he finds it...or well, her.





	Day 1 - Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello wonderful people! Just a few words to tell you about my new project.
> 
> In this collection I plan to pick a song and write a Drabble/One-shot inspired by it until I reach Day 365 (I had originally planned to update daily, but at the time I was home on indefinite sick leave and I had plenty of time...now RL is too messy and I will just update sporadically. The stories aren't connected so you won't be left hanging, promise!  
> I've put an overall Explicit rating since there will be some explicit stories, but I will rate each part of the collection individually.
> 
> Well, I hope you will enjoy this and please feel free and encouraged to share your song recs with me, I might use one to create one of the future chapters!
> 
> Reviews are always more than welcome ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, which, as you all know, belong to J.K. Rowling ;)

**Day 1.**

Song:  _Get Lucky_  – Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams & Nile Rodgers

Rating: T

Summary: 6 years have passed since the war ended with the defeat of Voldemort. The M is a new wizarding nightclub in London, but what makes it so special? The fact that it's absolutely ordinary and totally Muggle. Draco Malfoy loves spending his nights there, drinking scotch and waiting for something, or someone, that will blow his mind. Tonight he finds it...or well,  _her_.

**The M – Nightclub, Wizarding London**

The nightclub was dark and smoky, the walls were made of red bricks and the floor had probably once been white. Who would choose white tiles for the floor of a nightclub? In Draco's opinion it was plain stupid.

The blond wizard had just left his coat in the Cloakroom and was currently going down the stairs. The Three Rooms playing different kinds of Muggle music were all located in the lower level, and so was Draco's destination: the bar.

_Muggle Spirits._

Brilliant. This new place really started to intrigue him. What a fine slap on every pureblood face. If only his parents knew where he spent half of his nights, they'd probably disinherit him.

 _All the better_.

Where was this new rebellious streak coming from? Draco didn't know nor did he care. He just knew that after coming out of the war alive, a thing he  _never_ took for granted given who was living under his roof, he had no intention of holding up to his family's views. Blood supremacy was bullshit and he was tired of  _hating_. Hate had consumed him his entire life; he needed a fresh start.

He had to feel  _lighter_.

He was sitting at the bar on his own, scanning the crowd on the dance floor, while holding a glass of Scotch on the rocks, when a new song started. He could hear the opening notes and he witnessed the crowd go crazy.

 _Probably a new hit_.

He kept sipping his drink while scanning the crowd, until the lyrics of the new song caught his attention.

… _Like the legend of the Phoenix….All ends with beginnings…_

A Phoenix, how fitting.

That's what he ought to do, rise from his own ashes. Break free from his old beliefs and finally start thinking for himself.

… _..We've come too far to give up who we are…So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars….._

So true. He wouldn't give up his new self, not for a million Galleons.

The things he had to witness , the fear he constantly felt…that feeling of utter disillusion that came when experiencing the evils of the world first hand, all made him who he was. In the end, it didn't matter that he was on the "right side", at least according to a bloodthirsty madman and his followers, he still was repulsed by torture and murder. He couldn't rejoice if another  _filthy Mudblood_ died, for their blood was as red as his own, and they didn't feel any less pain while under the Cruciatus Curse.

But it was all gone now. The war had ended. Potter had killed the blasted Dark Lord.

Draco had been judged innocent.

He had surprisingly been accepted into MLE and started a career at the Ministry, where he actively fought to eradicate the last Pureblood Laws, testimony of bigotry and prejudice.

Testimony of a legacy that he had decided to reject.

He fought hard to become someone new. He fought hard to change, and finally he started managing to look at his own reflection without feeling ashamed of the person he'd become.

It wasn't enough, though.

He needed more.

_Let's raise the bar._

He scanned the crowd, a mass of bodies dancing to the music, sweaty skin and waving hands. He could easily pick the first willing girl, flirt shamelessly and end up somewhere dark, fuck her against a wall then forget all about her once he found his release. He could, but  _did he want to?_

No.

He kept searching the mass of dancing bodies for a while, and was about to give up, when he found  _her_. The girl he had been unknowingly waiting for.

Not another half-naked bimbo, no.  _She_  was a real woman.

… _.She's up all night to the sun…._

Her eyes were closed, she was lost to the song and rocked by the steady rhythm of the drums. Her body was swaying in time to the music and her hands were delicately drawing abstract lines and circles in the air. Her dark curls cascaded down her shoulders and her face glowed under the disco lights.

Red. Yellow. Blue. Green.

She was  _beautiful._

Red.

_Passion, Hunger, Desire, Lust._

Yellow.

_Energy, Joy, Bliss, Delight._

Blue.

_Balance, Calm, Tranquillity, Peace._

And Green.

_Harmony, Determination, Delicacy, Perfection._

Perfection, yes.

He'd never seen anyone as perfect as her.

He was still transfixed on her, when her eyes shot open and her gaze locked on to his. Her eyes were two warm caramel pools, and he couldn't help but staring at her in amazement.

… _I'm up all night to get some….._

He raised his glass and toasted to her, his signature smirk in place, then downed what remained of his drink and threw her a charming smile.

She smiled back, while looking away and languidly rocking her hips.

… _.She's up all night for good fun….._

She threw her head back, exposing her neck to his view. He'd never seen anything sexier in his entire life. He could feel a wave of desire coursing through his body, while she kept tantalizing him with her languorous movements.

… _I'm up all night to get lucky….._

He  _so_ was.

He got up, all the while never dropping his gaze, and started walking towards her, determined to reach her before someone else could.

She never ceased to smile alluringly, inviting him to get closer.

… _.We're up all night to the sun…_

He reached her and turned her around, then rested his chin on the top of her curly hair and pressed his lean body against her back.

… _We're up all night to get some…._

She pressed back lightly and never ceased to undulate her body, sending jolts of desire to his groin and belly. She managed to be both provocative and carefree, as she threw her head back against his shoulder and smiled up at him.

… _.We're up all night for good fun…_

He leaned over and kissed a spot right below her ear, soliciting a soft moan from the brunette witch. He then moved upwards and whispered "Granger", before leaning again to kiss her neck.

… _.We're up all night to get lucky…._

She smelt like summer, apples and white musk, and her skin was softer than silk. He gently grabbed her and turned her around, so then she would face him.

Draco was fascinated by the witch in his arms. She was all he'd been thought to hate, and yet she'd always captivated him. How could someone as witty, intelligent, passionate and untainted be considered inferior? Even when still under his father's influence, he couldn't help thinking that there had to be something wrong with his beliefs, since there was no way Granger could be defined  _filth_ or  _undeserving of magic_.

… _We're up all night to get lucky…._

He held her in his arms, while leaning to kiss her. When their lips met, he felt a raging fire spreading inside his body. When she opened her mouth to let him in, he felt shivers all over his body.

When she grabbed his hair and ran her delicate hands through it, he trembled in pleasure and held her even closer.

He couldn't let her go now, not after discovering how sweet a sin could taste. Not after this sneak peak of Heaven.

He wanted  _more_.

More  _Hermione Granger_.

His parents would  _never_ approve.

_All the better._

_All the better._

"If you wanna leave I'm with it", she sang along with the song, while pointedly staring at him.

He didn't even have to think about it twice.

"Let's go then, Granger?"

His heart was beating erratically.

She took his hand in hers and rubbed her finger on his palm "Sure, Draco".

That was all he was waiting for.

He dragged her out into the night, kissing her hungrily all the way up the stairs and out of the club.

A few people recognised them, but before they could even be sure they had really just witnessed Draco Malfoy kissing Hermione Granger, the couple had Disapparated with a loud crack.

THE END


End file.
